Première Enquête Difficile
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Olivia rejoins Casey au bar, elle discute de la première enquête de la rouquine dans l'Unité Spéciale Des Victimes. Et Olivia va tout faire pour le faire rester parmi eux... Légère mention de Calivia


_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, personnellement ça va bien, j'ai décidée de faire du ménage dans mes fanfictions, du coup je retrouve des OS que je n'ai jamais publié.**_

_**Donc je vais les poster aujourd'hui, je préviens que peu importe comment ils se terminent, je ne mettrais pas de suite, parce que de un, je n'ai pas le temps et de deux j'ai déjà bien assez de fiction en cours de publication et je ne voudrais pas en avoir une de plus.**_

_**Maintenant que ceci est clair, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Casey Novak n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, cette première enquête avec l'unité spéciale des victimes c'était pourtant bien fini, ils avaient sauvé la petite fille, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que cette pauvre gamine avait pu subir avant leur arrivé, elle n'aurait jamais vu ça si elle était restée à la financière, ou si elle avait choisi un autre poste, là où il n'y avait pas de véritable victimes, ou tout du moins là où elles étaient morte, là où elle ne pouvaient pas raconter leurs histoires…**_

_**Assise au bar juste en face du poste de police où se trouvait les bureaux de l'unité spéciale, ou elle avait élue domicile, après c'être assurée auprès des médecins que la petite allait bien, la rouquine noyait ses idées noires dans un verre de**_ _**vodka, se demandant comment avait pu faire sa prédécesseur Alexandra Cabot pour ne pas devenir folle ou alcoolique, quoi que, ce n'était pas vraiment un exemple à suivre puisque ce poste avait fini par la tuer…**_

_**Entendant la chaise à sa droite bouger Casey soupira, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un mec lourdingue, surement alcoolisé, vienne encore plus lui gâcher sa soirée, tournant la tête pour le rembarrer façon Novak elle fut surprise de croiser les deux orbes brunes appartenant à l'Inspecteur Olivia Benson, sa nouvelle collègue.**_

_**Commandant la même chose que la substitut du procureur Olivia se tourna finalement dans sa direction, esquissant un léger sourire, elle se décida à engager la conversation, par la phrase la plus banale qu'elle connaisse.**_

- Dure journée ?

- Dure enquête tout court, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour faire ce travail tous les jours, toutes ses victimes qui hurlent leurs douleurs, bien en vie…

- C'est une question d'habitude, je ne vais pas dire que ça devient plus facile avec le temps, mais d'une certaine manière on s'y fait. Et puis on aide tellement de personnes, il suffit de savoir mettre ça en avant dans notre tête et tout prend un sens.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça un jour.

- Je suis persuadée du contraire, _**répondit Olivia en avalant une gorgée de son verre, laissant l'alcool descendre doucement.**_

- Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr de ça ?

- Vous avez la volonté de bien faire, vous êtes forte, même si vous essayez de vous persuader du contraire, je suis sûr que vous ferez une très bonne remplaçante à Alex… Et puis Elliot vous veux dans son équipe de Softball, il semblerait qu'il en est assez de se faire battre par une fille qui n'est même pas flic, _**fini amusée la brune faisant sourire doucement Casey un légère éclat d'amusement passant dans ses yeux verts-bleu, éclairant son visage, parler de sport ou de tout ce qui s'y rapportait lui faisait toujours du bien.**_

- Alors c'est donc pour ça que vous essayez de me faire rester, pour l'équipe de Softball.

- Je n'ai fait que présentez ça comme l'un des avantages pour nous, _**sourit Olivia avant de redevenir plus sérieuse**_, blague à part, essayez encore une enquête, une seule, si vraiment vous voyez que ça ne vous convient pas, je n'essayerais plus de vous retenir dans notre unité.

- Très bien, va pour une enquête.

- Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de raisonnable, alors je vais y aller, passez une bonne soirée Maître Novak.

- Casey, appelez-moi Casey et quand nous ne sommes pas au bureau j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me tutoyez.

- Si tu en fais de même et si tu m'appelles Olivia.

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire. A demain Olivia.

- A demain Casey et ne bois pas de trop, ça serait dommage que notre prochaine enquête soit sur un problème que tu aurais pu avoir.

- Je vais rentrer de toute façon, j'ai besoin de me détendre dans un bon bain chaud.

- J'ai la voiture de patrouille, je te dépose ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire faire un détour.

- Ne dit pas bêtise, je ne suis de toute façon pas à cinq minutes près, allez debout ! _**Répondit Olivia en tapant dans ses mains.**_

_**Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause ce soir la jeune femme posa un billet sur le comptoir avant de suivre l'inspecteur en dehors du bar, le froid de l'hiver mordant sa peau sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien.**_

_**Resserrant les pants de sa veste elle fut heureuse de se glisser presque immédiatement dans la voiture noire de l'équipe de l'unité spéciale des victimes tandis qu'Olivia démarrait la voiture, un silence confortable s'installant jusqu'à ce que Casey se décide à le rompre.**_

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené dans cette unité ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu travaillez n'importe où pourquoi celle-ci ?

- Ca c'est une question à laquelle je ne réponds jamais le premier soir, _**rétorqua Olivia faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune rouquine**_, mais je te la raconterais peut-être un jour, après ta vingtième enquête.

- C'est un monstrueux chantage pour que je reste plus longtemps ça ! _**S'exclama la substitut du procureur tirant un sourire à la brunette.**_

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, c'est à toi de voir… Et voilà tu es arrivée.

- Comment tu…

- Je me renseigne toujours sur les personnes avec qui je vais travailler, ton adresse est dans ton dossier, à la première page.

- Parce que mon dossier fait plusieurs pages ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_**Sortant de la voiture Casey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par Olivia, décidément travailler avec elle promettait d'être intéressant.**_

- Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais tu l'as sous-entendu. A demain Olivia, _**lui souffla-t-elle.**_

- Bonne nuit Casey, _**répondit-elle tandis que la rousse fermait la porte, remontant l'allée jusqu'à son appartement tandis que la brunette redémarrait la voiture, s'éloignant non sans avoir jetée un dernier coup d'œil à sa nouvelle collègue, s'assurant qu'elle rentrait saine et sauve dans le hall de son immeuble…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, moi je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouveau OS ou suite dans mes fics en cours.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


End file.
